


You Know What I Mean?

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Harmony - Freeform, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: She wished she could have made him understand just how difficult it was going to be without him before he was gone.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	You Know What I Mean?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Unhealthy coping.
> 
> I've been in a mood for the past few days and I needed to write something incredibly sad to get some emotions out. Sorry for the short length of this, still working on other things.
> 
> Take care everyone.
> 
> -Hoo

Her body felt heavy as she knocked back another shot of the amber liquid. She felt it burn as it rushed down her throat, and she tried to focus on that feeling instead of the tears running down her face and the shattering of her heart. Her hand was clutched tightly around a photo, and she lifted her eyes to look at it, nearly falling apart all over again.

His green eyes flashed brightly in the picture, his smile wide. He was staring directly at her instead of the camera, and he could see every emotion he held in his soul. His teeth almost shined in the sunlight, the weather being a far cry from the cloudy night sky that hung above their home now.

Well...she guessed it was just her home now. 

She wanted to wipe away every reminder of him, blast away every photo, every memory they made together. She wanted nothing more than to burn this house to ash, to rid herself of pieces of the past.

But she knew it wouldn’t make it hurt any less. Her tears flowed down her face like a river, her vision blurred from the combination of alcohol and tears. 

“Booker?” A sob wrenched its way through her body, and she wouldn’t dare lookup. She screwed her eyes shut, and dared not to open them. When she felt arms wrap around her figure, she could hold back no longer, finally breaking fully. Her hand flopped to her side, knocking over the empty bottles of alcohol, the clinking of glass ringing sharp in her ears. 

“Oh Booker, you can’t do this to yourself.” His voice was like a double-edged sword, a numbing balm to the pain that wracked through her soul. “I know it’ll be hard, but you’ve got so much more to do.”

Her voice was rough, coarse from the emotions she had been feeling for weeks. “But how will I do it without you...?” She felt the arms wrap around her form even tighter, and she desperately burrowed her head further into his chest. 

“You’ll do it because you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met in my life.”

She cried out at that, her voice echoing through the halls of the home. “But I can’t be strong without you! I can’t go on like this, do you know what I mean?! Not without you!” She dissolved into cries once more, and she felt his arms rock her form gently.

“You can do anything, Booker. I was always just along for the ride.” It became quiet for a few minutes, the only noise being her sobs. His voice made its way into her ears, and it felt like even it was fading away. “I’m so incredibly proud of you, Booker. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay.”

“I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too. I promise once you get here, which I expect won’t be for a very long time, I’ll still be waiting.” The last thing she remembered before she finally passed out from the combination of exhaustion and alcohol was the feeling of his lips on her head. 

-

“Oh, Hermione...” Ginny and Luna stood a few feet away from her crumpled form. Her head was buried in her arms, arms tightly wound around herself. Bottles of liquor surrounded her, and Ginny felt her throat close up at the sight. Luna gently wrapped her arms around Hermione’s form and lifted her. The two carried her back to her room, tucking her in comfortably before taking seats next to her.

“It’ll be hard for her to keep going,” Ginny said. “She was everything to Harry, and you know she feels the same about him.”

Luna nodded, her dream-like state absent from her. She merely reached out and grasped Hermione’s hand as she slept, and whispered out an answer.

“I know...but we promised him we’d help her as much as we needed to.” Ginny nodded at that, and her heart broke once more.

“I know she’ll be okay...I just hope she can keep going until then.”


End file.
